1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a reel, and reel tape fixing device for securing a reel tape in the shape of a tape to a circular reel frame used in the slot machine.
2. RELATED BACKGROUND ART
In the conventional device for fixing a reel tape to a circular reel frame, as shown in FIG. 1, a double adhesive tape 2 is adhered to the entire circumference (A) of the reel frame 1,1, and a reel tape (not shown) is adhered to the double adhesive tape 2. An index 3, a reel sensor 4 and a motor (not shown) are stationary, and thus the symbols on the reel tape are not aligned with a line on a picture glass. In the case that the index 3 is displaceably disposed on the reel frame 1, the index 3 is displaced so that the reel frame 1 may be stopped at a different position, whereby a standard symbol on the reel tape, and the line on the picture glass are aligned.
This conventional device has a problem that when a reel tape which has been put to a commercial use is changed, the double adhesive tape 2 tends to stick to the reel frame 1, and it takes much time to change the reel tape with another.
Another problem is that without alignement of the symbols with the line of the picture glass, the symbols of respective reels do not align with one another due to deviations of part precisions.
Further another problem is that in the case where the index 3 is movable, when the reel is abruptly stopped, the index 3 deviates, with a result that the standard symbol on the reel tape, and the line on the picture glass come into unalignment with each other.